A History of Magic: Tonks
by loonylover1331
Summary: Follow the life story of Nymphadora Tonks from her first discovery of shapeshifting to her untimly death. Part one of a seris, TonksRemus.


Disclaimer: If i was JK Rowling i wouldent be posting thiso n a site id be out making MORE money

Andromeda heard a sharp cry coming from her backyard. It was a familiar cry, one she'd heard on many occasions, and it could only mean one thing: her daughter, Nymphadora, was hurt. No sooner had she heard the cry than Nymphadora came limping into the kitchen through the backdoor, jeans torn and bloody at the knee, her eyes red and puffy with tears.

"Oh, Dora, what did you do?" Andromeda asked, setting aside the dish she was washing and wiping her hands on a towel.

"I fell." Was all 5-year-old Nymphadora Tonks managed to squeak out. Andromeda sighed and examined the wound.

"Well, it looks like it's just a scrape. Darling, how many times have I told you? Don't climb the tree!" Nymphadora's tear stained face set in a determined frown.

"It's fun." Andromeda sighed.

"Yes, until you fall out of it and scrape your knee." There was a moment of silence as Andromeda patched up her small daughter's knee, a concentrated frown on her face. "And it's not lady like." With that oh-so-familiar comment, Nymphadora jumped from her chair and stormed out of the kitchen, knee un-bandaged.

"Dora?" She heard her father's voice from his study. Nymphadora back tracked, allowing new tears to spring to her eyes. "Dora, what's the matter, darling?" Ted Tonks asked her. Just as she had done when she was three and would get in a fight with a neighborhood kid, Nymphadora climbed into her father's lap, searching for affection, adding a sniffle at just the right moment. "Dora, love, what did you do to your knee?" Ted asked, spotting the fresh spots of blood from the scrape.

"I fell out of the tree in the garden." She answered her voice perfectly shaky and sullen. Ted placed a kiss in his daughter's soft, brown hair.

"Why don't you have mummy patch that up?" he suggested, giving his daughter an affectionate squeeze around the shoulder. Nymphadora folded her arms and sulked.

"I don't want to." she answered with that very well practiced 5-year-old stubbornness.

"Why on Earth not?" he asked, turning her slightly so she could look him in the face. Nymphadora bit her lip, her brow furrowing in her determination not to speak. "Did she yell at you?" he asked. Nymphadora nodded. "Did she tell you not to climb the tree?" Nymphadora nodded again. Before he could dive deeper into his daughter's psyche, Andromeda Tonks appeared in the study doorway.

"You aren't encouraging this behavior, I hope." She said with a firm tone.

"Andy…" Ted started, using his wife's pet name to soften her façade.

"Don't 'Andy' me, Theodore! We've told her time and again: 'Don't climb the tree.' She needs to start acting like a little girl, not the little boy you always wished we had!" That struck a nerve with Ted. He gently slid Nymphadora out of his lap and led his wife out of the study, leaving their darling Dora alone. She fumed at her mother. Why couldn't she be a boy? What was wrong with it? Being a boy seemed so much more fun! Through her angry thoughts, she could hear the shouts of her mother and father from down the hall. She was unable to make out the words, but was sure it was the same argument about her upbringing she had heard many times.

Nymphadora was tired of it. Sick and tired of being told to act like a girl. "Wear a dress." Her mother would tell her. "Why don't you play with the dolls I buy you?" she would ask when Nymphadora would insist on playing in the garden in the dirt. The more she thought the more outraged Nymphadora became. Angry tears sprang to her eyes as she ran to the bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection, becoming more outraged by the minute.

__

I wish I were a boy!

She thought at the mirror. When nothing happened, she stared harder. _I wish I were a boy! _She thought again with a little more force, but still nothing happened. In the back of her mind, Nymphadora was laughing at herself. What did she expect to happen? The mirror wasn't going to grant her wish, there was no such thing as ma- "AAAAAHHHHH!!" Nymphadora screamed as she ran from the bathroom and down the hall. In the midst of her silent chiding, Nymphadora had seen her features begin to change. Her heart shaped face became sharper, more angular. Her hair had shortened, her nose had become broader, and her eyelashes a bit fuller. She had become a boy.

"MUMMY, DADDY!!" she screamed as she ran down the hall. Andromeda and Ted ran out of their bedroom where they had been arguing to find their daughter bolting up the hallway. Seeing her mother, Nymphadora ran to her and threw her arms around Andromeda's neck. "I don't want to be a boy anymore!" she sobbed into her mother's hair. "I want to be a girl! Mummy, make me be a girl again!" Andromeda gave Ted a frightened look.

"Call Albus, he'll know what's going on." Andromeda handed Nymphadora over to her father and ran into the dining room. Nymphadora could hear her mother's frantic voice, speaking and answering questions she couldn't hear.

"Albus, its Dora. I'm not sure, she's not herself. No, her face, it's not her. Yes, come quickly. Thank you so much, Albus." Andromeda came back to the hallway where Ted was cradling Nymphadora in his arms, stroking her short hair as she continued to mutter her wishes to be a girl again. "He's on his way. He wants to cause as little commotion as possible so he'll be using the Floo Network."

Nymphadora had never heard of the Floo Network before and, in her normal state, would have been eager to find out what it was. At the moment, however, she couldn't care less what a Flu whatsey was. She just wanted her face back.

"Theodore? Andromeda?" A voice came from the living room. The three Tonks' hurried into the living room to find a man standing beside the fireplace. Nymphadora turned her head and saw the man had a very long white beard, cascading down the front of the strangest purple, velvet robes she had ever seen. The man reminded Nymphadora of the stories of Merlin and King Arthur her father had told her since she was little. This man, Albus as her father had called him, reminded her exactly of Merlin. "Oh dear. Now, Andromeda, I was certain you had a daughter." The man said in a jovial tone.

Nymphadora felt a moment of anger flare inside her. Who was he to joke at a time like this?

"I've never seen anything like this, Albus. How did this happen?" Andromeda asked.

"You didn't happen to have any Polyjuice Potion lying around, did you?" The man asked. Nymphadora was furious with him. He sounded so amused!

"Of course not! We've been careful not to introduce her to magic until she was old enough to attend Hogwarts." Andromeda informed the lighthearted man.

"We wanted her to be able to play with the neighborhood children without complication." Ted answered. Albus nodded and moved toward where Ted was standing with Nymphadora. He moved around Ted to see if he could look Nymphadora in the face.

"Hello, Nymphadora. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Can you tell me how this happened?" He asked, his tone much softer. Nymphadora shook her head. "What were you doing when your face changed?" he asked. Nymphadora sniffled back a few more tears.

"I was staring at the mirror." She said. Albus nodded.

"Were you thinking anything?" Nymphadora averted her gaze from his piercing blue eyes. "Dora, what were you thinking?" Nymphadora didn't want this strange man to know she was responsible for this. She didn't want him to know she had wished for it. When Nymphadora wouldn't answer, Albus turned back to her parents. "Did something happen before this occurred?" He asked the two. Andromeda and Ted exchanged glances.

"We were arguing about how she was being raised." Andromeda answered. Albus raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so? And what about her upbringing was in question?" he asked. Ted sighed.

"Andromeda feels I'm raising her too much like a son." A knowing look came over Albus, and he moved back around to face Nymphadora.

"Nymphadora, did you hear your mummy and daddy fighting?" he asked. Nymphadora nodded. "Do you like the way your daddy is raising you?" he asked. Again, Nymphadora nodded. Albus grinned. "Nymphadora, did you want to be a boy when this happened to you?" Nymphadora hesitated, but nodded. Albus clapped his hands together. "Brilliant!" Ted and Andromeda exchanged looks.

"What's brilliant about this, Albus? Our daughter isn't a daughter anymore!" Ted exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, but I think she can change that. Nymphadora, darling, would you mind doing something for me?" he asked. Nymphadora nodded. "Excellent. Now, I want you to concentrate really hard. I want you to think very hard about being yourself again. Concentrate as hard as you can, can you do that for me?" Albus asked. Nymphadora nodded and closed her eyes tight, wrinkling her nose.

__

I've changed my mind; I want to be a girl again. I want to look like me, please, make me, me again.

She thought to herself repeatedly. She felt a tingling in her face that she thought was caused by the fact that she wasn't really breathing in her concentration, but changed her mind when she heard her mother gasp.

"Albus! She's changed back!" Albus beamed as Nymphadora's eyes fluttered open and she felt her face timidly with her little fingers. Feeling what she thought was her face, Nymphadora slid out of her father's arms and ran into the bathroom to check the mirror.

"Andromeda, Theodore, I'm pleased to inform you that your daughter is a Metamorphmagus." Ted couldn't have appeared more confused, but recognition flashed across Andromeda's face.

"Of course! Brilliant!" She noticed the confusion clearly written across her husband's face. "Ted, a Metamorphmagus can change their features at will." Before she could explain further, Nymphadora ran back into the living room, tears gone. Albus beamed.

"Try it out, my dear. Think of anything you want to look like and concentrate." Nymphadora closed her eyes again and thought hard. She giggled as she felt the tingle on her scalp that she had felt on her face. When she opened her eyes, she fingered her waist length, bright, neon orange hair. She giggled again and concentrated more. Her long orange hair went back to its original shoulder length, but became a perfect shade of pure red. On top of that, she added a pig's snout and a goatee. As Nymphadora played with her new ability, not knowing, or caring, where it had come from, Albus said his good-byes to her parents.

Andromeda turned to her husband after Albus had left. "I think it's time to tell her." Ted nodded, and watched with forcefully subdued amazement as his daughter's face shifted from one feature to the next.

"Yes, yes I think you're right. I believe it's safe to say she will be attending Hogwarts in a year's time." Ted wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. They turned to look at their daughter when they heard her laugh hysterically. Ted quickly brought an end to Nymphadora's fun as he laid eyes on his 5-year-old daughter sporting size D breasts.

**Please note this story is not mine it is my beutifal Betas who is also what Tonks is to Remmus for me. I will soon be making other stories revolving around the Maruders and Kingsly possibl so i hope yall like it!**


End file.
